Flannels, Pies and Ex-girfrields Oh My!
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: What happens when Luke and Lorelai are happily married with a daughter of their one and another baby on the way and Rachel comes back to Stars Hollow? Will Lorelai be able to keep her insecurities in check? Just a quick one shot written long ago. Hope you like it!


**Hey guys, this is another story I had written a long time ago that I thought I would upload. I haven't forgotten about "Raging Fire" if you are waiting for that update. Unfortunately some very unexpected circumstances have come up and I haven't had time to write. So I thought I'd upload this to hold you over until the new chapter is up.  
**  
**I wrote this story at the beginning of season 6 so there was no April, no marriage to Christopher and no break up. They got married when they were supposed to and this is there life afterwards. They have a four year old daughter and one more baby on the way. I always thought it would be interesting if Rachel came back into the picture after Lorelai and Luke got together. I feel like Lorelai would feel very insecure, and if she was pregnant she would feel even more insecure. It's just a quick one shot but I hope you like it and I will try and update "Raging Fire" as soon as I can. Thanks! **

* * *

Luke Danes was wiping down the counter top after the usual lunch rush, the same thing he did almost everyday. Years before he would have found this to be the most tedious part of his day. But now he looked forward to this moment, because this was the time of the day when his wife and four year old daughter often came in to visit. He still couldn't believe just how he had gotten so lucky to get Lorelai Gilmore to agree to marry him and then agree to carry his baby.

Elise Elizabeth Danes was the apple of his eye, her sparkling blue eyes and dark blank ringlets mirrored that of her mothers. Her smile broke his hard exterior and the sound of her laugh was the one sound he wanted to hear before he took his last breath. She had brought so much joy to his life, just like her Mother and older sister Rory had and in just four short months he would become even luckier. Lorelai was pregnant with their second child.

Yes, Luke Danes may have just been wiping down his counter as he did everyday but he was also thinking about how lucky he truly was. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the not so quiet murmuring around him and didn't seem to notice the woman standing in front of the counter.

But when he heard her voice he stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey. Hows it going?"

With a snap of his head, Luke looked up and saw himself staring at his former girlfriend. The same woman who before he met Lorelai he would have thought would have become his wife.

"Rachel…" He whispered softly as he straightened up, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, "What, no hello?"

He let his lips curve up into a small smile as he threw the rag down on top of the counter. "I'm sorry…hi. Uh…what are you doing here?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "I was passing through and I couldn't not come say hi."

Luke nodded slowly, "Oh…okay."

He continued to stare at her as the familiar jingle of the bell above the door opened and a tiny but loud voice echoed throughout the room. "Hi Daddy!"

Luke watched Rachel's eyes follow the tiny girl as she ran behind the counter and into his waiting arms. "Hey sweetie."

"Can I have a cookie, Daddy?" She asked as she wrapped her small arms around his strong shoulders.

Luke looked from Elise to Rachel who seemed to be in shock, "Yeah. Just one second."

The jingle of the bell sounded again signaling the entrance of his wife; "See I'm reaching the part of this pregnancy when it's just a bit harder to keep up with that little one…" Lorelai said with a sigh as she walked up to the counter.

"Lorelai…" Rachel said with a smile.

Lorelai's eyes turned from her husband and daughter and then fell on her husbands ex, "Oh. Rachel. Hi!"

Rachel looked down at Lorelai's baby bump and smiled, "Well what do you know…"

Lorelai's eyes fell down to her baby bump and then back up at her husband who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Um…Rachel's here."

Luke nodded slowly and held onto Elise more tightly, "Yeah…she just got here."

"Whose Rachel?" Elise asked as she tapped her Dad's shoulder.

Luke looked back at his daughter and then nodded towards Rachel again, "Honey this is an old friend of mine…her name is Rachel. Can you say hello?"

The usually vibrant Elise leaned onto her Dad and rested her rosy cheek against the side of his head, "Hi…"

Rachel put her bag down on the stool and leaned over the counter to hold out her hand, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, what is your name pretty lady?"

The little girl held onto her Dad's neck tighter, "Elise Elizabeth Gilmore Danes." She whispered as she stuck out her small hand and shook Rachel's hand.

Rachel smiled, "You look just like your Mommy, did you know that?"

Elise nodded slowly, "That's what Daddy says…he says we're the prettiest girls in the whole world."

Rachel smiled and looked back at Luke who seemed to be beaming at his daughter, "Well your Daddy is right. You are. But your smile…that is all your Daddy's smile."

"Really?" Elise said pulling away from her Father slowly, "You think so?"

Rachel smiled again, "I know so. I know that smile better than any other smile in the world. And it is the same as your Dad's."

Lorelai felt her heart pounding in her chest at her words, what was Rachel doing here? "So uh…Rachel what brings you back to Stars Hollow?"

Rachel pulled herself away from the counter and turned back to Lorelai, "I have some business in Hartford and I figured I could stop through here and say hi. It's been a long time…"

Lorelai smiled and placed a protective hand on her belly, "Well hi…"

"So how far along are you?" Rachel asked looking down at her belly before placing a hand next to Lorelai's.

"Um…five months." She whispered as she stared at Rachel's hand.

Rachel smiled and stood up again, "Well congratulations. You guys must be so happy."

"We are." Luke said staring directly at his wife.

Lorelai smiled softly before Rachel pulled back, "Well…I'm exhausted. I should find a hotel or something and-"

Before she knew what she was saying Lorelai blurted out, "Why don't you just stay at the Inn?"

Luke's eyes bugged out of his head as Rachel turned towards her, "Oh are you still at the Independence Inn?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Oh no…actually I uh…I opened my own Inn."

"Is it the one we went and took pictures of that day?" Rachel asked curiously.

Lorelai nodded, "It is."

"Wow." She said looking between Lorelai and Luke, "It all happened huh?"

Luke swallowed hard as Elise pulled on his blue hat, "Daddy can I have that cookie now?"

Luke snapped out of his daze and set Elise down on the counter, "Oh sure." He walked to the end of the counter and got her her favorite Chocolate Chunk cookie and walked it over to her, "Here honey."

Elise took a bite and looked back at Rachel, "So you are going to stay at Mommy's Inn? Did you know that's where Mommy and Daddy had their first kiss?"

Rachel smiled at her, "Oh really?"

Elise nodded and talked with a full mouth of cookie, "Uh huh. And Uncle Kirk jumped between them and he was naked!"

Rachel laughed, "Well that's quite a story!"

Elise smiled, "Auntie Sookie tells it to everyone!"

"I'll have to ask her to tell me some more stories when I see her at the Inn." She said as she turned to look at Lorelai again, "That is if you are sure I can stay there. I don't want to take up a room…"

Lorelai shook her head, "No. It should be fine. Besides you were the one who told me I should open that Inn in the first place. You should at least see it…"

Rachel smiled and lifted up her bag, "Well…how can I say no to that?"

Lorelai smiled slightly, "You remember where it is?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course I do. I remember everything about this old town." She turned and winked at Luke, "Especially that Luke has the best coffee."

Lorelai let out a nervous laugh, "Yes he does…"

"Think I can get a cup to go?" Rachel asked leaning against the counter again as she stared up at him.

Luke cleared his throat and reached for a to-go cup, "Sure…" He poured the coffee and looked over at his wife before handing it over to Rachel.

She took a sip and moaned softly, "Yep. Still as good as I remembered!"

Lorelai clucked her tongue and tried to smile, "When you get to the Inn just tell Michel you are a friend of mine. Tell him I'll take care of the expenses when I get there."

Rachel shook her head, "Oh no. Lorelai I couldn't ask you to do that!"

She smiled at her, "Don't worry about it Rachel. It will be my pleasure."

Rachel smiled and hiked up the bag on her shoulder, "Well how can I say no to that?" She looked back at Elise and Luke, "Guess I'll see you guys around. Thanks for the coffee Luke. It was so good to see you."

She turned quickly and walked out of the Diner just as Elise reached out to her Dad again, "I like her!"

Lorelai grimaced at her daughters words which didn't go unnoticed by her husband, "How's the cookie?" Luke asked trying to change the subject.

Elise smiled up at her Dad as she kicked her legs back and forth, "Yummy!"

Luke smiled and then turned back to Lorelai, "Are you hungry? I can whip something up before you have to get back to work."

Lorelai frowned, "No. I'm not hungry."

Luke sighed and picked up Elise before putting her down on the floor, "Honey why don't you go see Miss Patty over there. She said she wanted to talk to you about being the swan in her next ballet recital."

"Really!?" Elise asked running towards her.

Luke smiled as he watched his little girl talk excitedly about her next big performance, she was so like her Mother. When she was happy about something she could talk a mile a minute. Luke looked back at his wife who still looked upset; he walked around the counter and up to her side.

"Hey…" He whispered placing a gentle hand on her growing bump.

She tried to smile slightly, "Hi."

He rubbed her stomach affectionately, "I had no idea she was going to show up."

Lorelai smirked, "Well I would hope not. If you have had any contact with her I think I'd like to know about it."

Luke shook his head, "The last time I saw her was pretty much the last time you saw her too. I have no idea where she has been or what she's been up too. I can promise you that." He paused, "Besides…I thought you always liked Rachel."

She smiled, "I did…I do."

"Uh huh…" He said with a smirk, "I can tell…"

She shook her head and looked over at her daughter, "I promised Elise I would take her to the Inn with me for awhile. She wants to help Sookie bake the pies for tonight."

Luke nodded, "Okay…You know you didn't have to offer to let her stay at the Inn."

Lorelai smiled at her, "She's your _friend_ Luke. It's no problem."

"Lorelai…" He whispered.

She smiled again and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "I'll see you later at home, okay?"

"But-" He pointed back to the kitchen but she shook her head.

"I'll have Sookie whip me up something at work. I'll see you later." She tried to smile once more before walking over to Elise, she said a polite hello to Miss Patty before taking her daughters hand and walking out of the Diner.

Luke watched them go and sighed before walking back around the counter. He was still surprised that Rachel had walked into his Diner. He just hoped Lorelai was as okay with it as she claimed to be…

* * *

Back at the Inn Elise ran excitedly towards the kitchen where Sookie was waiting for her. Lorelai followed her and smiled when she saw Elise find her special chef coat and hat and climb up on her stool by the counter.

"I'm ready Auntie Sookie!" She said clapping her hands together.

Sookie smiled and pulled a bowl towards the young girl, "Alright pretty girl. Why don't you start cutting these apples up with Pedro while I chat with your Mom for a bit. Then we'll start the real cooking!"

Elise smiled and got to work with one of Sookie's sou chefs and Sookie walked towards Lorelai and pulled her aside, "Uh…when did Rachel come back?"

Lorelai sighed and reached for an apple in the fruit pile, "So she came by then?"

"Yes she did! And she said you were giving her a room to stay here. When did she get here and how long is she staying for?" Sookie asked quickly.

"I don't know! Elise and I went to say hi to Luke as we always do and there she was standing in front of the counter." She said rolling her eyes as she took a bite into the apple.

"Well how do we feel about this?" Sookie asked curiously.

She sighed again, "It's fine."

"Oh please. It's so not fine and I know you can't be okay with this. This isn't just anyone it's RACHEL. Luke's Rachel! The girl everyone thought he was going to marry before he ever met you." She said softly.

"Yes I'm quite aware of who Rachel is thank you very much." She said with a pout. "I know she was the great love of his life that got away…"

Sookie shook her head; "I didn't mean it like that. You know that you are the love of Luke's life. That man adores you…"

Lorelai nodded, "I know that. But…she's Rachel!"

"Okay…" Sookie said shifting where she stood slightly, "But if Luke wanted to be with her he would have found a way to make it work years ago right?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I don't know. He never really told me why she left last time…and we both know that Luke doesn't handle change very well. And we also know that he loves Stars Hollow and never really planned on leaving. What if Rachel left and he was to afraid to go after her so he settled for me?"

Sookie shook her head, "Oh sweetie that's not true."

Lorelai sighed and leaned forward to throw out the mostly uneaten apple, "The worst part is when I walked in there all I could think of was damn she's pretty."

"Lorelai…" Sookie said trying not to laugh.

"I mean she's never had a kid so her body is like perfect! Her boobs are still up where they are supposed to be! They are perky!" Lorelai said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Lorelai stop…" Sookie said reaching out to her as she chuckled softly, "Luke adores Rory and Elise and he's so excited for the new baby."

Lorelai nodded, "I know that. But he probably looked at me when I walked in and thought I really traded down after Rachel left."

"Okay now you're talking crazy." Sookie said rolling her eyes, "I shouldn't have even brought this all up. I guess I was just surprised to see Rachel…"

"You and me both." Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.

"If there is anything I know in this world it is that Luke loves you Lorelai, more than anyone else in the world. I don't know what happened with Rachel last time but I know he didn't work that out for a reason. She's his past and you are his present and future." Sookie said trying to reassure her.

Lorelai sighed, "Hey Sook, do you think that you can hang with Elise for the day?"

Sookie looked back at Elise who was happily chopping up apples with Pedro, "Sure…where are you going?"

"I'm just not feeling so great. And I'm exhausted…I think I need a mental health day." She said with a pout. "Or a gallon of Ice Cream…"

Sookie laughed again, "Sure. I'll drop Elise off later?"

"Thank you." She said smiling as she leaned forward to kiss Sookie's cheek. "You're the best."

She walked over to the table where Elise was working and smiled down at her daughter, "Look Mommy! I'm getting so good! Maybe Daddy will finally let me help him cook too!"

Lorelai smiled at her, "The only reason he doesn't let you help is because he is terrified of anything that could possibly hurt you little munchkin." She leaned down and kissed her head gently. "How do you feel about hanging out with Auntie Sookie for awhile?"

"Really?" She said looking up at her Mom hopefully, "I'd love that!"

"I thought you might." She said ruffling her curls, "I'm going to go home for a little while but either Daddy or I will pick you up later."

Elise frowned slowly just like her father often did, "But…how come you are leaving?"

"I'm not feeling so great honey and I just need to get some rest. Is that okay?" She asked softly.

Elise looked down at her Mothers growing belly, "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Lorelai smiled down at her again, "Oh no honey everything's fine. The baby just makes Mommy a little tired that's all. I just need a little nap."

"Just like I take a nap?" Elise said cocking her head to the side to look up at her. "I hate nap time…"

Lorelai laughed, "That you got from your father. Not me." She leaned down and kissed her head again, "How about today we forget about nap time? You enjoy your time with Auntie Sookie and bake Mommy a delicious apple pie!"

Elise beamed up at her, "Okay!"

She smiled again and ruffled her hair again, "That's my girl. I'll see you later okay? You be good and listen to everything Sookie tells you. I want a good report later Missy."

Elise smiled mischievously, "I'm always good Mommy!"

Lorelai laughed and pointed at her, "That…that you got from me." She tured back to her best friend, "Good luck Sooks!" She walked to the back door and opened it, "Love you both!"

"Bye Mommy!" Elise said waving back at her from where she stood.

Lorelai smiled again and then shut the back door; she looked around hoping to not run into Rachel anywhere. With a sigh of relief, she jumped into her car and drove off to her house and pulled into her normal parking spot. She walked up the steps of the front porch and into the house that Luke had helped renovate after they had gotten married.

He had added two new bedrooms upstairs and a master bath for them off of their room. And much to her surprise and pleasure, he had even managed to build her a walk in closet. She threw her bag and keys on the desk in the foyer, walked to the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar and slipped off her shoes. Then she padded upstairs to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed in a huff.

Sighing, she glanced over at Luke's side of the bed and thought back to what had happened that morning. The sight of Rachel had sent a jolt through her that she had never experienced before. Sure she had felt jealous before, even with past boyfriends she had felt jealousy she assumed it was normal. But this was a whole new level of jealousy that shocked her to her core.

She had liked Rachel when she had first met her years earlier but that was before Luke was HER Luke. She had felt a little jealous then of this mystery woman who had weaseled their way into Luke's life. But back then she didn't realize that she felt jealous, or at least she wouldn't admit it to herself because she pretended Luke was just a friend. But today, he was her husband, her best friend, her lover, the father of her children and the most important man in her life.

She knew he loved her; she never had to question that. Even if he didn't say it everyday, he didn't need too. Whenever she felt his hand on her, or caught his eye she could sense it. And then when he would kiss her, whether it was just a quick peck or a deep, passionate kiss she could feel it. Boy could she feel it! It was like nothing she had ever felt before! It amazed her that after all these years his kiss still made her tingle all over and she hoped it would never change.

Yes, she knew he loved her. But…she didn't know how he felt about Rachel. When she had left all those years before, he had never really told her why she had left or what had happened. She didn't know if he still had lingering, unsettled feelings there. And when they got together, she never thought to ask about Rachel. Quite frankly she didn't want to know because she didn't want anything to change between them. But now she was curious…now she really wanted to know how he felt about her!

She groaned and rolled off her bed and over to her closet. She flipped through the racks and tried to find something to wear but she gave up quickly. Walking back out of the closet, she opened Luke's closet door and pulled out one of his flannels and stripped her clothes off and slipped his shirt on.

She started to walk back to their bed but stopped and looked down at his shirt. She always loved wearing his shirts, they smelled liked him and made her feel close to him even if he wasn't with her. She loved it even more while she was pregnant because it hid her bump well and was completely comfortable for one part of the day.

Looking down at this particular shirt, she realized how warn out it was. Running her fingers over the smooth flannel material she wondered just how old this shirt actually was. With a groan she pulled it up and over her head quickly and tossed it onto the floor. She walked back to his closet again and started ripping out all of his flannel shirts and sorting them from what she knew he had bought while he was with her and the ones that she knew were old.

"Stupid flannel!" Lorelai yelled as her eyes welled up with tears. "Stupid flannel that Rachel probably wore!"

She sniffled and grabbed her own sweatpants and t-shirt before slipping them on. She turned back to their bed but couldn't bring herself to walk back to it. Instead, she grabbed a pillow from the window seat that Luke had built her and walked back to her closet. She closed the doors halfway behind her she sat down on the floor, and pulled the pillow up to her chest as she started to cry.

She hated feeling insecure…she wasn't that type of woman. But today…today she felt incredibly unsure of herself. And for the first time ever she felt unsure about her relationship with her husband. 

* * *

An hour later, Luke couldn't shake the feeling that Lorelai wasn't as okay with Rachel being back as she had pretended to be. He had tried to call the Inn and her cell phone but had gotten no answer. He quickly turned to Caesar, and told him he had to run out for awhile and would be back when he could.

Driving towards the Inn his mind wandered to earlier in the day when Rachel had walked into his Diner. It shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. She was always coming and going, its what she did best. But the truth of the matter was, after the last time she left he never really expected to see her again. And if he was being honest, once he had gotten together with Lorelai, all thoughts of Rachel had pretty much gone away.

Sure he had loved Rachel, he had at one point assumed he would marry her. But then she continued to leave him and he realized that would never happen. And more importantly, he had met Lorelai Gilmore and all bets were off. Since the moment he had laid eyes on her, she was the one that he had wanted and he couldn't have been happier about the life they had together. Hell, even Rachel knew how he felt about Lorelai before Lorelai even did!

That had to count for something.

Pulling up to the Inn, he looked around for Lorelai's car in her usual spot but didn't see it. He parked the truck and walked up the front path and up the porch steps, he smiled as he walked through the door just as he always did thinking about the first kiss they had shared their. The kiss that had started it all…

He looked around the front of the Inn and didn't see her so he walked towards the front desk where Michel was. "Hey Michel."

"Ah…the Burger man is here." Michel said in his usual dry tone.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Is Lorelai in her office?"

"No." Michel said not looking up from the computer, "She left about an hour ago. I swear she uses that baby as an excuse to get out of everything. Leaving me here to do all of the work!"

Luke frowned, "She left? Well did she say she wasn't feeling well?"

"She just said she was tired." Michel said still not glancing up at her, "She left the little one here though."

Luke lifted his eyebrow, "Elise is here? She left without her?"

Michel sighed, "Yes. Did you not understand what I said?"

Luke sighed again, "Michel, where is Elise?"

"She's with Sookie. Why, I'm not sure because I do not think children should be anywhere near food. The germs they spread are vile." Michel said with a snide frown.

Luke rolled his eyes again, "Well thanks for all your help Michel. You were delightful as usual."

"Goodbye." Michel said still never looking up at him.

Luke started to walk towards the kitchen when the woman walking in the front door caught his eye, "Oh. Rachel. Hi."

She smiled at him as she walked closer to him, "Once again…so much enthusiasm when he greets me. I mean you never were a particularly cheery man but this is a little much even for you." She teased.

He tried to smile, "Uh sorry…guess I'm just still a little surprised to see you."

Rachel nodded and looked around, "This place is beautiful. I was just taking pictures out back. Lorelai did an amazing job!"

Luke smiled proudly, "Yes she did. She worked very hard to open this place."

"You must be very proud." Rachel said smiling at him.

He looked down and kicked at the ground. "I am. Extremely proud of her."

Rachel let his words sink in and then she spoke again, "I'm glad you told her…"

He snorted softly, "Took three years after you left but yes…I told her." He shrugged and glanced over at the door where they had kissed, "I told her in my own way at least…"

Rachel smiled, "So…you're happy?"

Luke looked back up at her and smiled sincerely, "Very happy."

Rachel nodded slowly and tried to smile, "Well that's good…"

He watched her for a moment, trying to read her expression. "Look Rachel I-"

"I guess part of me was hoping you'd say you were miserable and then you'd run off with me." Rachel said with a sad smile, she watched as Luke's eyes widened in shock. "But you never were one to run off spontaneously…"

"Rachel don't-" He pleaded with her.

She sighed and wiped a hand over her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? I know its wrong that I do this to you all the time. And last time I left…I knew how you felt about her but it hurt like hell Luke. I think I was actually ready that time!"

"That time." He said with a grunt, "You always just expected me to wait around for you to be ready Rachel!"

"I miss you…" Rachel said stepping closer to him slowly. "I know I don't have the right to say that but I do…I miss you all the time. I've missed you since the day I left…I've thought about calling. I thought maybe if you weren't with her we could-"

Luke shook his head, "Well I am with her. And even if I weren't there would be no chance for us Rachel. It's over and it's been over. I love Lorelai more than I thought it was humanly possibly to love another human being. And I have no intention of ruining anything with her. So if you came here to try and get me back you made a stupid decision."

Rachel swallowed hard, "Wow…"

He sighed, "I'm sorry okay? Maybe that came out harsher than it should have but I just…I can't believe what you're trying to do. I mean Jesus Rachel…I'm married!"

She looked down at the ground and sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry…"

"Look…" She lifted her head slowly, "You know that I care about you…I'll always be here if you ever need anything but…" He shook his head, "Just as your friend. Nothing more…"

She nodded slowly, "Okay…"

He stared at her for a moment, "Rachel…"

She lifted her chin and smiled, "I'm fine okay? I was wrong to even say anything to you. As soon as I saw Lorelai at the Diner I should have kept it to myself."

He nodded slowly, "Okay…"

She paused for a moment and then smiled up at him, "Can I ask you one thing?"

He shuffled nervously, "Sure."

"If I had stayed that last time…" She took a nervous breath, "Would we have…?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I mean maybe but…the moment I met her I was a goner. I wouldn't have been all in with you…"

Rachel blew out a nervous breath. "Okay…"

"I'm sorry…" He whispered again.

Rachel shook her head, "I never should have assumed you would always be here waiting for me to be ready…"

"I did you know…" He rubbed his neck nervously.

"I know you did love me…" She said shrugging, "And for the record I really loved you too…"

Luke smiled and pointed towards the kitchen, "I really need to go get Elise so…"

Rachel smiled, "She's adorable Luke…"

He smiled, "She's pretty amazing."

"And with the new one on the way…" She said smiling up at him, "You've got your hands full…"

He chuckled, "I do…but it's good. It's really good."

Rachel smiled, "Good. Well go get your kid. I promise I will be out of the way first thing in the morning…"

"You don't have too…" Luke whispered shaking his head.

She shook her head, "I think it will be better for everyone…besides leaving with a big bang is what I do best!" She tried to joke despite the tears welling up in her eyes. "Take good care of yourself Luke."

"You too Rachel…" He said with a smile before he walked back towards the kitchen.

Sookie smiled when she saw him, "Hey!"

Luke smiled back, "Hey. Heard you've got my kid."

Sookie chuckled, "I actually brought her up to one of the empty rooms a few minutes ago. She almost passed out standing up, and since she had a small knife in her hand I figured it was safer for everyone if she was far far away."

Luke groaned, "I still don't like that you let her use a knife."

"Not a big one! And I'm with her the whole time." Sookie said rolling her eyes, "I think it's cute she wants to be just like her Daddy!"

He sighed and shook his head, "I should go get her." He paused and looked over at her, "So uh…how come Lorelai left?"

Sookie smiled at him, "She said she was tired…but I think it had more to do with a certain curly haired photographer that waltzed into town today…"

He groaned, "Just what I was afraid of…"

Sookie brushed off her hands and walked closer to him, "So you really had no idea she was going to show up?"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Did I ever know when she was going to pop back into my life?"

Sookie sighed, "Guess not…" She put a hand on her lip and looked back up at him, "How do you feel about it?"

He shrugged, "Sookie I don't really feel comfortable talking to you about this…"

Sookie nodded slowly, "Okay fine…I get that." She paused for a moment, "But as Lorelai's best friend I just need to say…as tough as she tries to be we both know deep down she worries a lot. And being pregnant…she's got to be feeling even more insecure than usual. And I think Rachel has always been a little bit of a sore spot for her…"

Luke stared at her for a moment, "Really?"

Sookie smiled, "Even before you guys got together she always looked like she wanted to claw the girls' eyes out…"

"I suck with communication skills." Luke said with a chuckle, "Rachel left last time because she knew I was in love with Lorelai."

Sookie smiled up at him, "Really?"

He smiled, "Yup. Lorelai has never had anything to worry about…"

"Even when you were married to Nicole…" She said with a smirk.

Luke groaned, "Even then…she had me. She's had me since the moment she tore into the Diner and wouldn't shut up."

"And gave you that horoscope." Sookie said with a smirk, but when Luke's face turned red she gasped. "I mean-"

"She told you about the horoscope?!" Luke asked in disbelief.

Panicking Sookie started to ramble, "We're girls! We tell each other everything! I mean she even told me about that one time when you guys were in Maine on vacation and you-"

"Aw geez!" Luke said throwing his hand sup in the air, "I change my mind. I don't want her anymore."

Sookie chuckled, "Liar. You will always want her. You love that crazy woman."

He groaned and laughed to himself. "God help me I do…"

She smiled up at him and walked to the counter and picked up a box and handed it to him, "Here. Bring her some pie. It might help soften her mood."

Luke smiled, "The magic of pie…"

Sookie nodded, "Right. And just remember…she's probably feeling a little more vulnerable than usual. So be careful…"

Luke nodded, "Noted…" He lifted the pie towards her, "Thanks Sookie. For everything."

"Anytime Luke…" She reached into her pocket and handed him a key, "Room two."

He took the key and smiled before walking back out into the hallway and up the stairs towards the room. He turned toward room 2 and unlocked the door slowly, he smiled when he saw his sleeping princess in the big bed. He put the pie box on the dresser and then walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it he leaned down to ruffle her dark curls.

"Hey pretty girl…" He whispered softly. "Wake up…"

A small whimper escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open, "Daddy?"

"Yep. Wake up princess…" Luke said leaning down to kiss her head, "It's time to go home."

Her eyes closed again as she spoke to him, "Is the pie done? I want to bring it to Mommy. It will make her feel better."

He smiled down at her and smoothed her hair back, "The pie is done. Let's go bring it to Mommy."

Elise wiggled until she was in his lap, "Tired…"

Luke chuckled and lifted her up with ease, "So like your mother…" He picked up the pie box with his other hand and walked back out of the room.

He dropped the key off at the front desk, not bothering to speak to Michel who never even glanced up from his computer as usual. He walked out to the truck, snapped her into her car seat in the middle of the seat and shut the door quietly. Walking around to his side, he slipped in to his seat and pulled out away from the Inn and off towards their house.

When he pulled into the driveway, he sighed with relief when he saw Lorelai's car. He got out, scooped up Elise and carried her still sleeping body towards the front door. Once inside, he climbed the stairs towards Elise's room, pulled back the covers on her princess bed and laid her down gently.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart…" He whispered into her hair.

Elise only replied with a soft snore and he laughed to himself before slipping out of the room and towards his own bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, he saw his various flannel's scattered across the floor and he frowned.

"What the hell?" He heard a sound from the closet and walked over to it curiously, "Lorelai?"

"Go away." She mumbled from the other side of the closet doors.

He opened the doors quietly, "Did my flannel collection do something to piss you off or were they just in the middle of the combat zone?"

She glared up at him and reached for one of her shoes and tossed it directly at him. "I said go away!"

He ducked, impressed by her aim, "Yikes…I knew I should have gone back to get the pie first."

She rolled her eyes up at him, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Diner right now?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared down at her. "I told Caesar I had some stuff I needed to do."

"Elise is at the Inn." She said not looking at him as she picked at the pillow on her lap. "She's cooking with Sookie."

"I already picked her up. She's fast asleep in her bed as we speak…" He said taking a tentative spot towards her. "Mind if I sit down?"

"It's a free country…" She grumbled, still not looking at him.

He groaned as he felt his joints creak, "I knew you liked the closet when I built it but I never expected you to sleep in it. We do have a big comfy bed you know…"

Lorelai ignored him and went straight for the jugular, "Did you run into _Rachel_ at the Inn?"

Luke nodded slowly, "I did actually."

She pursed her lips, "How was that?"

He sighed, "Lorelai…"

"Why is she here?" She said with a pout, "What does she want?"

He moved slightly and wrapped an arm around her. "Honey…"

"I mean she's the one that left! That gave me full permission to make a move Luke! She gave you up and she can't take it back!" She said with tear filled eyes.

He frowned and pulled her closer. "Lorelai please-"

"And I know you have this history with her…I know she meant a lot to you but…" She hiccupped nervously as the tears started to fall. "But please don't leave me because I don't think I could take it."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Lorelai stop."

She turned her head towards him slowly, "Luke I-"

"I had no idea that she was going to show up today and yes…when I saw her at the Inn she did tell me that she still had feelings for me but-" He started.

When his words hit her she started to scramble, trying to pull herself off the floor and away from him. "Oh God I don't want to hear this!"

He immediately knew his mistake and grabbed for her arms, "No. Wait. Let me finish."

"Luke I can't-" She said shaking her had adamantly. "Please don't-I-I don't want to hear this. I cant handle it."

"Well you're going to hear it okay?" He asked holding her in front of him as she sat up on her knees, when she didn't answer he continued. "She said she came back because she missed me." He watched her flinch. "But I told her it didn't matter…I told her I was more happy than I thought possible with my wife and my family. I told her there was no chance for us…and that there never really was."

She shook her head and looked down at her growing baby bump, "Yes there was. There was a chance…she was the great love of your life."

Luke shook his head and lifted her chin with his finger, "YOU are the great love of my life."

She swallowed hard before whispering, "I am?"

He smiled up at her and leaned forward to kiss her gently but passionately. "Yes." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers. "You are the only woman for me Lorelai Gilmore. And you have been since the day I met you…"

"Even with all the crazy?" She asked as she sniffled and glanced up at him nervously.

"God help me but I love the crazy…" He said with a chuckle.

She sighed and reached out to stroke his cheek gently, "I hate that she made me so insanely jealous. But I saw her standing there and I wanted to claw her stupid eyes out!"

He chuckled again, "I noticed…"

She sighed as she rubbed her head in frustration, "I just saw her there and I started thinking about all these things…"

"And you thinking isn't safe for anyone…" He teased.

She pinched him causing him to laugh again but she continued, "I was thinking about why she left…and the fact that she's so freaking perky!"

"Perky?" Luke asked with confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Her boobs Luke. Her boobs are perky!" She said rolling her eyes.

Luke's eyes widened, "Lorelai what-"

"I've had two kids and I have one more on the way…they aren't up where they should be anymore." She said with a pout. "And she's so pretty and I just felt like you would want her more and-"

He shook his head, trying not to laugh but failing miserably. "You really are insane."

She sighed and looked back down at her baby bump, "Don't you laugh at me Luke Danes. Don't you dare laugh! I know I don't have the same body that I used to and I just worry you're eyes will start to wander. I should try harder but God I hate working out…" She said with a whimper.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again, "Lorelai…you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I don't want anyone else…I'm never going to want anyone else."

She pouted at him, "Even without the perky boobs?"

He chuckled and kissed her quickly again before leaning down to cup her boobs, "I happen to be very fond of your boobs the way they are."

Her pout quickly turned to a laugh and she shoved his hands away, "Stop."

He smirked and pulled her closer to him, "Lorelai I love you. You are the woman I want to be with. And for the record…if you want to know why she left it was because of you."

She frowned at him, "Me? What did I do? I thought we were friends!"

"She knew I was in love with you…" Luke said staring up at her face as she hovered slightly above him. "She knew that whatever her and I had had was over and that I wanted you…"

She stared at him for a moment before stroking his cheek gently. "Really? But we weren't even together then…"

He smiled at her, "I had that horoscope for 8 years Lorelai. I waited a long time for you…"

"Right…you were pining for me." She said with a smirk. "Forgot about that…"

"You forgot about it huh? You remembered long enough to tell Sookie about it…" He said with a frown.

She grimaced, "Opps…"

"Yeah…opps." He said raising an eyebrow, "How much do you tell her exactly? I also found out she knew all about our little adventure in Maine too…"

She smiled sheepishly at him, "She's my best friend!"

"Lorelai…" He said with a chuckle. "No more…"

She pouted and leaned forward to kiss him gently, "I can't help it…you know I love to talk."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes. Yes I know…"

She nuzzled his nose gently, "But you love me anyway right?"

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands, "Yes. I do. I love you more than anything Lorelai Gilmore."

She leaned back and pointed a finger at him, "Lorelai Gilmore Danes." She corrected him.

Luke smiled, "How could I forget the Danes part?"

She shrugged, "I don't know! It's the most important part!"

He chuckled and leaned up to kiss her again, "Damn right."

She smiled against his lips and leaned her forehead against his, "Just for the record…I'm really glad she left." She paused. "And when I see her tomorrow I can't promise I won't claw her eyes out for making a move on MY man."

"That's right…YOUR man." He whispered as he kissed her again.

She smiled and leaned all the way in again as she started to kiss him with more passion. He pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in, letting the familiar tingle he caused ripple through her again.

She moaned against his lips just as he pulled away. "Hey wait…you never told me what my flannels did to you."

She grimaced, "Forgot about that…" She sighed and pulled back, "Well…I wanted to wear one but then I thought about how old some of them probably are and I started thinking maybe Rachel wore some of them and I kind of went crazy…or crazier than usual." She said with a nervous smile.

He couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Lorelai…"

She pouted and whispered nervously, "Did she?"

He leaned his head back against the shelves and sighed. "She might have…"

She grimaced and slapped him, "Luke!"

He sighed and looked up at her, "I'm sorry okay? You know I don't think about my clothes. The only reason I bought new ones was because you bought them for me. I hate shopping."

She pointed at him, "Any shirt you think she could possibly have worn or any other woman for that are matter is being burned. Tonight!"

He chuckled. "Lorelai-"

She glared at him, "I'm serious Luke. Would you like it if I wore something that Christopher or Max gave me? One of their shirts?"

"Hell no." Luke growled to her. "You better not have any of there clothes lying around here!"

She smiled at him, "I don't. But do you get my point?"

He sighed, "Yes. I get it. We can burn them."

She smiled again and leaned down to kiss him, "Okay. Well if it makes you feel any better…I bought a new flannel yesterday. So when we sacrifice some we will have a new one to add to your precious collection."

He laughed, "Oh really?"

She nodded slowly and then climbed off of his lap and shuffled towards their room again, she grabbed a gift bag on the bedside table. Then she walked back to the closet, she straddled his outstretched legs and held it out to him.

"It uh…may not exactly be the right size though…" She whispered biting her lip nervously.

He stared up at her curiously and then reached into the bag and pulled out a tiny blue flannel that matched his favorite one that she often wore. Lucky for them Rachel had never worn it so it would be saved from the inferno tonight.

He licked his lips slowly and then looked up at her, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

She smiled shyly, "I had that appointment yesterday…the one you couldn't go to. And the nurse accidently let it slip…I know we wanted to find out together but it just happened. I thought about maybe pretending like I didn't know but we both know I'd never be able to keep that secret…so on the way home I bought this…"

He felt his eyes burn with tears as he reached forward and rubbed her growing belly, "We're having a boy…"

She smiled gently at him, "We're having a boy…"

Luke leaned forward, crushing the tiny flannel shirt between them as he kissed her passionately. "A boy…" He whispered against her lips.

She smiled and held his face close, "Yep. William Lucas Danes…"

He leaned back slowly and stared at her in amazement, "Lorelai…"

"Will for short of course…" She said with a smile, "And I still need to find a matching blue hat but I'm sure it won't be too hard…"

He cupped her cheeks gently and rubbed them with his cheeks. "God I love you."

"Forever?" She whispered leaning forward to nuzzle his nose.

"You got it." He said pulling her against him as they slid to the floor of the closet.

"Hey…" She whispered as he rolled them over so he hovered above her, "We've never done it in the closet before!"

He chuckled and leaned back to kick the closet doors shut, "Then I guess it's a good thing Elise is a sound sleeper…"

She giggled as his lips attacked her neck and any worries and fears about Rachel soon disappeared. She knew he wasn't going anywhere…if he had put up with her crazy for this long she had nothing to worry about.

Just as his tongue skimmed across her earlobe she sighed happily before she felt a rumble in her stomach, "Hey…didn't you say something about pie?"

Luke couldn't help but laugh against her skin as he pulled away to look at her, rubbing small circles against her hips. "You really do have a one track mind don't you?"

She smiled up at him innocently, "Well I lost my appetite when I saw Rachel at the Diner and I was to distracted to eat at the Inn. Your son and I are hungry and I think this one will have my appetite! We want pie!"

Luke groaned and pulled his arm back to look at his watch, "We only have about 45 minutes left for Elise to nap and that's even pushing it. You really want to take pie over our first romp in the closet?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Well if you would stop complaining and get up and get the pie we both know I could eat it quickly giving us at least 35 minutes which should be just enough time to get a little lovin', touchin' and squeezin' done in the closet!"

He laughed and pulled himself up off the floor, "You really are insane. Maybe I should rethink this whole thing and see if Ra-"

Lorelai leapt from the floor and jumped on his back making him stumble, she put a hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Burger Boy or you will have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life!"

He smiled and held her arms that were around him and pulled her hand away from his mouth, kissing it gently he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere crazy lady. You're stuck with me."

She smiled and nuzzled his neck, kissing it softly. "Good. Now…go get me pie."

He laughed as she pulled herself away from him, "You better be undressed when I get back here."

"Eating pie naked! How very scandalous!" She teased as she settled back onto the floor of the closet.

He turned and smirked back at her from the doorway of their bedroom, "You say that like it's the first time you've eaten pie naked…"

She smirked, "I told you Thanksgiving and Christmas are special occasions Luke. Eating pie naked is just another tradition, just like setting out cookies for Santa!"

He chuckled, "Whatever you say crazy lady." He pointed a finger at her, "Now strip!"

She giggled as she watched him walk away and began to pull her t-shirt up and over her head. As she wiggled out of her sweatpants she couldn't help but smile thinking about the man who was currently getting her pie. She realized she had nothing to worry about, history or no history Luke Danes was her man and nothing was ever going to change that. 

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. When I found it on my computer I remembered how much I liked writing it. Let me know by dropping in a review! Thanks! **


End file.
